


That time Castiel was a dinosaur (Kafka remix)

by netweight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight





	That time Castiel was a dinosaur (Kafka remix)

Once, in the Jurassic, Castiel chose a dinosaur as a vessel. He thought it fitting, size-wise. He never did feel right in it though, the body confining and the mind bound. He did not see the purpose of this of God's creations but who was he to question, he wondered. He was still trying to understand as the sky turned to fire and he realized this to be a failed experiment. The relief brought about by the possibility of a fresh start did not erase the lingering beginnings of doubt that first insinuated themselves then.


End file.
